official_pp_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dom x Zeim x Shu
Dom x Zeim x Shu ' ' It’s the beginning of 2019– new year. And the American president, El Juan, is holding a tournament where 5 teams of 3 compete for their lives. All contestants are sentenced to life, but reasons remain undisclosed.The team that wins this tournament also wins their freedom. “Here it is cunts—the event of the year. You all know and love it, so let’s start up the Tournament of Power!” El Juan bellows. The crowd cheers, waving their hands frantically. With the hype dying down, all that was left within the audience was the anxious anticipation for El Juan to introduce this year’s batch. “Let’s get this tournament going, baby!” El Juan performs his famous default dance with the fedora up his ass from Super’s small ass dick session. “The first team...is...Super, Foxy, and Penguin. Give these brave souls a round of applause..!” Parents scowls. No one claps, but instead begin throwing tomatoes at all three of them...even one of the people sitting in the crowd named Vincent threw a big ass Thot Slayer at Penguin. The famous assassin was humiliated for his previous failed killing attempt, but he wouldn’t give any opportunity to boost his publicity. Unfortunately, his bad aim haunted him from his last mission, as it ends up missing Penguin, instead hitting his boyfriend, Communist. As Communist fell to the floor, a vanishing ripple of a silhouette flashed behind him, snatching away the limp body. One thing never ceased to dull—Vincent’s instant transmission, and his ability to disappear from fanfic plots without a trace. “Let’s meet Team Universe Neko Lovers. The team of 3 known as Sawale, Shadow, and Neko.” Parents smoked his cigar as if he wanted nothing to do with announcements anymore. “Let’s meet our last team of this year's tournament...Boonk Gan-” ' ' “Wait a minute, sir!” Foxy cried. “What is it you fucking slut?! I was almost done with my announcements. Do you know how hard it is on my legs to stand up for this long?!” El Juan’s face reddened, reminding Foxy of her own face reddening with her Penguin fap routines. “Can I talk to my teammate, for a few minutes behind the bleachers before the event begins?” Foxy kneels down in front of the beautiful fedora known as El Pablo. “You may…” El Juan hastily shooed. Yanking Penguin by the ear, Foxy leads him into a corner, where the two proceeded to fuck like rabbits. The whole crowd witnesses the atrocity, as the floors of the arena begin overflowing with vomit and tears. Before long, half of the audience in the crowd had been knocked out stone cold. (**Anyways back to the main thing of this whole fanfic Foxy x Penguin is a thing for another day if it gets suggested and wins that is merely a preview**) “This reminds me of the flat-ass contest..” El Juan mumbled, not realizing his microphone was on. El Juan starts to do the default dance as it wakes up and removes the memories of those who saw the two furries having a sex session in public. “Now that that is out of the way, let us introduce our final team...Boonk Gang(Dom,Zeim, and Shu)!” El Juan says as he rolls down from the sky faster than Sonic. “Now then teams...go to your sides and start the epic Tournament between you all…” as El Juan spawns a giant axe and slams the ground making the tournament start. The crowd starts to yell in excitement as all of them start attacking each other. Foxy and Penguin decide to jump Shadow and Neko as Dom,Zeim, and Shu are currently fapping off the best they can to use their dicks as weapons in the tournament. Foxy and Penguin transform into their furry transformations. “Let us call it….Domrawr!” El Juan yells out in excitement as he starts to fap off too the tails. The crowd starts to twerk on the chairs as a blimp comes through the air with Ego on board as the pilot but someone(Vincent) uses a sniper from 5k studs away and shoots it down as the blimp falls into Alabama and the crowd puts up signs that say “Alabama sure be that way”.The crowd stops twerking due to the shock from the incident but they continue to focus on the fight in front of them as Foxy knocks out Neko with a Domrawr slam! Neko is now eliminated and is sitting behind the bleachers fapping off to Shadow with his one incher being visible too Neko due to her psychic powers. Penguin and Shadow’s fight is near a end as Shadow decides to go into his Cha Ching form and instantly wipes out Penguin but the toll from the attack made him faint as well as the two’s battle ends up being a draw! “Currently the remaining contestants are: Zeimama,Shu,Dom,Super and last but not least...Sawale!” yells out El Juan as the tournament is nearly finished up. El Juan starts to take pictures of Super’s nudes from his seat at the top and saves them on his phone...he takes around 100 of them. El Juan starts to fap off secretly as one of the owners of the stage itself notice and he joins in,his name is Kevin. “Resting time has officially begun! You all have 3 minutes too train for the final battle and it shall be decided who the winners of the Tournament of Power are!” yells out El Juan but secretly uses it as an excuse to fap off to Super. Foxy and Penguin secretly use this as a chance too sneak out to the nearest bar and they have sex in the bathroom for a total of 3 hours as Penguin sticks it in-**again this will happen another day i best not be getting carried away this isn't foxy x penguin ok time to continue** Super continues to hide in his **SEXY JUTSU** and he makes sure it doesn’t run out of time before the tournament ends. Zeim uses this as a chance to fap off too much too where his dick is a literal knife but it can’t compare too Dom’s dick due to it being a specially made Domrawr dick from the genes of his parents...Eevee and Galleon. Shu finishes up and chills out until the 3 minutes end. Shu,Zeim, and Dom meet up in a corner and think of a plan of Dom staying back attacking from the back with his fur shooter as Shu and Zeim jump Sawale and Super. “The 3 minutes are up you all ready for round 2?” yells out El Juan in excitement to the audience. The audience claps as loud as they can as Shu jumps Sawale as Zeimama jumps Super. Dom stays back and shoots out fur at Super but Super still has the advantage over Zeim due his Domrawr form. Super stands back watching Shu and Sawale deck it out with both of their fapped off dicks as Shu gets a counter on Sawale which knocks him out of the ring! “It is now down to the last 3 people….Shu,Dom, and Super!” El Juan yells out but seems a bit sad because he feels like Super will lose. Shu tries to jump Super as Super’s sexy jutsu makes Shu fall in love with Super as he tries to kiss Super. Super uses that as a chance to use his SHORYUKEN and it knocks Shu out of the ring. “It is down to the last two people! My Bae Super- I mean Super and Dom are the only two left!” yells out El Juan in disappointment as he sees Super’s vagina very weakened and is currently redder than his face than when he kissed Vincent on the lips. Dom, Shu, and Zeim set their feet into the car as El Juan gets in the driver's seat and drives them to the warehouse of sex that only he and Super know about. He leads them into the main room and specifies that they have to fuck on camera or else they get murdered.El Juan charges up his Supernova but Dom puts up the peace sign and the 3 get into a bed. “Let's give the audience a true porn video..one that will require them to get HIV training at any furrycon they go to in the future.” the three speak in sync, slapping their asses together instead of a normal, civilized high-five. They undress themselves, then Super gets Dom locked in a dream due to the sexy jutsu but Dom’s fapped off dick frees him and knocks Super unconscious as Dom goes for the finishing move- El Juan jumps in and knocks Dom out and picks up Super. “Babe are you okay?! Did he hurt you?!” El Juan says when he looks as pissed as he was when he got in an argument with Bosswoman over Boss’s cousin. Super nods and heads over to the hospital to recover as Dom gets woken up by El Juan and is announced the winner. “Congratulations Domrawr! You won the Tournament of Shitface- I mean Power!” El Juan yells out as he claps with his shitty default dance. Shu and Zeim run up to Dom and suck his dick with a thumbs up on their hands as Dom blushes and they decide to do the sex in public. El Juan grabs a camera and starts to put it live on Youtube as the only person who came to watch it is Kevin due to him not being able to make it into the tournament. Kevin gets jealous of the two and starts to throw hands at his punch dummies of Pedoguin. “God fucking dammit! I’ll try to get in next time but I really want a suck of Dom’s di- **next time u dweebs** “Let’s take these 3 out for their winning prize...the legendary bed of sex!” El Juan yelps out in passion as he holds the legendary bed tight as it has a picture of him and Super fucking but he doesn’t take it out. El Juan brings out his limousine that is covered in cum but it has enough room for 3 people and is as clean as El Juan’s nut for Super. head on to the furbed. Dom starts to pose himself in a Ricardo way as Shu’s mint tasting breath makes his dick taste like mint instead of the normal furry only dick that Dom usually serves too people like Foxy and Super. Shu takes a big succy succy of it and moans in pleasure as Zeim comes in and starts to suck off of Dom’s ass that is full of fur. But neither Shu nor Zeim noticed the secret note in Dom’s body..they can’t see it but they can feel it. The note consists of Dom’s many feelings of the amount of online furries and how much he wants to e-date(online date as im sure u can tell) them. Dom pushes the two of them to suck it even harder but he gets bored and decides to suck Shu’s fur filled dick that Foxy sucked each night. They continue fucking and get each other a secret furry virus and they end up stopping due to the severe pain from the drain from it but..in another room they hear two other people in the place fucking. El Juan and Super are currently fucking as Dom,Zeim, and Shu stare at the two fucking eachother deeply without being noticed as Super’s shadow clone jutsu wears off and the three of them are surprised to find out..El Juan is secretly gay. “God dammit babe! Why does your jutsu always have to wear off..I know you are sexy as a male but you are the way WAY hotter as a female” El Juan says as he drools over the male body. Dom,Shu, and Zeim take a full video of it and sneak out as the three of them end up getting hit by a truck that the driver was Kevin. El Juan and Super finish up the fucking and faint after a full session. SO IN THE END THIS WAS SECRETLY EL JUAN X SUPER GAY VERSION and the threeway mixed into one fanfic have fun bois tell me the edits.